Blindly Looking
by Splendidly Sarah
Summary: Loki, banished to Midgard as punishment for his crimes, encounters a woman who can see through his magic? What will happen to her as she notices Loki more and more? Loki/OC
1. Looking and Seeing

__**Hey guys, just a little Loki/OC fic I've had in my head!**

**Enjoy!**

_Loki, what you have done is a disgrace to the kingdom. You have gone against everything we value, everything we are to protect! Therefore, I hereby banish you to Midgard until you can prove yourself worthy of Asgard. Prove that you have more than disdain in your heart, and you can return._

The scene replayed itself in Loki's head constantly. He had to prove himself via these…apes? He sat in the living room of the apartment he'd chosen to reside in, invisible to all but himself. Luckily he still had his magic. It came in handy when he landed somewhere in the New Mexican desert, and he'd needed to transport himself to New York, the city he was most familiar with.

He'd decided to remain invisible, unwilling to deal with the mortal toils that were bound to plague him if he were to be seen. He sighed. This mortal body he'd been cursed with tired out so quickly. He could feel the muscles in his legs becoming sore, and the pit of his stomach began to hurt from hunger, and his mouth was cottony.

He looked around and saw nothing but apartment complexs, buildings, and the few people who were up walking the streets—the faint glow of the sun in the east let him know it was morning. That would explain why the streets, which teemed with life before, were now practically empty.

"Excuse me." He looked over at the young woman who was running, narrowly avoiding a collision as he turned to gaze at her. He froze. She could see him? He watched her as she looked back and stopped running. She stared in the spot where he was standing, a confused expression clouding her gaze.

Loki felt her eyes boring into him, and he was certain that she could see him. She made her way to him, standing in the exact spot where they'd almost crashed. She paused, and looked over at him from the corner of her eye.

She inhaled sharply, and looked at him straight on and then again from the corner of her eye. Loki stood frozen, unsure what the strange mortal woman was doing.

"Why can I only see you from the corner of my eye?" The woman stood still, glancing at him from the corners of her eyes, never moving.

Loki didn't know if he should respond. He'd never been in a situation like this. No one had ever been able to see him before.

After a moment of no reply from Loki the woman blinked a few times. "You're still there, so I know you're real. Why can't I see you head on?" Loki noted her persistence, and it annoyed him. Why did it matter to her? Why didn't she just keep on running?

"You shouldn't be able to see me at all, mortal." Loki said, emphasizing the word mortal the end, classifying his rank not only over her, but over every one of the realm.

"I…uh…right." The young lady stammered, and ran off, not looking back in the direction of the strange invisible man.

XXX

Charlotte couldn't focus on her running that morning. No, the iron-and-metal clad man who appeared only out of the corner of her eye was her main focus. She tried to remember what his face looked like, what his voice sounded like, but all that she remembered was the medieval outfit and harsh words. _Mortal?_ _Does that mean he's immortal? _The thoughts were ever present in her mind, and she looked out of the corner of her eye to see if she ever saw him again.

"I'm going insane, yes, that's it. I'm insane." Charlotte tried to convince herself while getting dressed for work. "Normal people do NOT see invisible men…what am I saying! Invisible men don't even exist!" She stared in the mirror she was using to get ready. "Normal people also don't have conversations with themselves, Charlotte!"

She stopped herself from further conversing with the mirror out of fear that it may in fact respond, unsure of her mental state.

That's when she heard the laughter. She was the only one here, right? She felt the odd urge to cover her mostly-naked body, and did so by getting dressed faster than normal.

She grabbed her things and went to catch the subway that took her close to work, trying to forget the morning and her experiences thus far.

XXX

It was a last minute decision for Loki to follow the odd woman, and it was one he wouldn't have normally made, but he had to know how she could see him and how to stop it…there was no use in causing trouble if you could be caught by such an inferior force as a _human._

Loki followed along-side the woman as she ran, seeing if she would notice him again. Suddenly she stopped and let herself into an apartment complex that looked somewhere in between comforting and falling apart.

He thought for a second about what to do, and as she shut the door behind him he reappeared in her apartment where she was changing into a new outfit. Loki, without apparent interest, watched the young girl, and noted her looks in case he needed to identify her.

She was skinny, perhaps too skinny for his liking, if he'd had a liking for Midgardians. This, in his opinion, was made worse by the fact that she was short, maybe not even reaching the five foot, four inch mark. She was pale despite her time outside running, which was set off with gruesome lines of ivory and porcelain. To Loki, he hair was a very ugly color, and much too long. It was orange and trailed its way down her back until stopping slightly below her waist.

He froze when she looked in his direction, sure that she could see him.

She looked away and mumbled something about how she was positive she was going insane. He also caught her name…Charlotte, was it? Odd that she was talking to her mirror—was this a Midgardian tradition? He laughed at the idea of speaking to oneself.

It happened again. She was staring right at him. _How could she be staring at me like that without seeing me? Did she hear me?_ Loki thought. He noted how quickly she got dressed, and then soon after grabbed a bag and left. He took the opportunity to…learn…how mortals lived…

He did so by continuing to follow Charlotte, his tour guide of sorts.

**Like it? **

**Leave me reviews about what you think!**

**Much Love!**

**TDM**


	2. Mischief, Teaching, and Foster

Charlotte sat down at her desk as kids began filling the classroom. She tried to focus on her lesson plans, knowing that if she didn't there would be thirty teenagers of mass destruction taking apart her room. Yet she found herself looking out of the corner of her eye at the man who had followed her here more often than was needed. She'd glance, and he would either scowl or try and focus on me, as if trying to decide something.

"Miss Z, what are you doing!" one of her more rambunctious students yelled out. She was startled and quickly jumped out of her chair, apparently much to the humor of the man.

"Don't worry about it! I believe that I'm the teacher, therefore I'm the one who gets to ask the questions, right, Zach?" Charlotte quickly masked her worry and curiosity with sternness towards the child.

The rest of the morning following in much the same manner—she'd notice him, say nothing, and teach. He never moved, never spoke, except for the occasional sigh or burst of laughter at her expense. At noon the students were dismissed for their lunch, and Charlotte took advantage of this by peeking over at the strange man. He raised an eyebrow at her, and she proceeded to stand up to shut the door to the classroom and turned some music on.

"Now…" Charlotte said, "who are you?" She glanced over again, but the man was gone.

XXX

Loki left as soon as he felt she would want to speak again. He didn't exactly know what to say or even if he wanted to say anything. He hid in the café, which was down the hall from Charlotte's room. None of these mortals could see him here. But of course, who else except for his personal nightmare to walk in…

Of course she spotted him, and stared, and then continued on as if she hadn't seen him at all. Why had she done that? Better yet, how could she now see him head on? Loki made himself appear back in her room where low music was playing still.

XXX

Charlotte was fed up with randomly seeing this guy everywhere. And to be completely honest with herself, she was a little scared. The matter was only made worse by him being fully visible to her, waiting in her classroom sitting in her chair. She slammed the door behind her.

"Okay, who the hell are you?" She nearly yelled. The man just looked at her, his face expressionless.

Suddenly his armor and metal and leather dissipated into something more mainstream: a dark green button up shirt and black dress pants. He looked much less menacing…almost beautiful in a way. Charlotte would have thought the same had she not been so scared as to how he could change like that.

"I asked who you were." She repeated, still somewhat frightened.

"I am Loki of Asgard." He replied in a voice that sounded proud and full. "I believe the proper question is who you are. The little mortal girl who can see me when no one else can. Why is that?" He moved from the chair, walking slowly towards her until he stood right in front of her, invading every aspect of personal space.

Charlotte back away from him, angry. "I didn't ask to see you! And try using a little breathing room! I just met you, for heaven's sake." She walked around him to sit in her chair. "Loki. As in the one who destroyed Manhattan a little while ago?" She raised an eyebrow. Yeah, not the person she wanted to be alone with.

"One of my finest moments, I'm told."

"Yeah, I'm sure. Listen, I don't know why I'm the only one who can see you. Are you trying to stay hidden?"

"Obviously, or else your seeing me wouldn't be an issue, would it?" He had a scowl, as kindness gone with the comment. "If you tell anyone of my whereabouts you will regret your actions, mortal. But I've decided I could have some use for you. Tell me about this place and then I will leave you alone."

Charlotte had stopped listening when he said she'd regret it. Was he honestly threatening her? She smiled at him sardonically before turning to some papers on her desk, not answering his question.

XXX

Three hours. She'd not looked at him or spoken to him in three hours. Why was that? He couldn't remember saying anything that could have frightened or offended her…maybe she stopped seeing him?

"Mewling quim." He muttered under his breath. He noted how her speaking stopped and decided to listen in.

"Okay, class, since we're talking about mythology, why don't you tell me your favorite villains and I'll tell you mine!" He rolled his eyes. Not interesting to him in the slightest. He listened as the class shouted random foes of Greek and Roman mythology, until one girl said his name.

"My favorite villain is Loki." Loki looked up at the strange girl. He wasn't a villain! He looked to Charlotte to guide the child on the right path but it was hopeless.

"I agree with you! May I tell you why? Well, it's a commonly forgotten myth, but it goes like this: Once upon a time, Loki tried to destroy his home. He almost succeeded, and was so ashamed that he made himself invisible. Well, one very unfortunate girl could still see him, so she ran and told Thor and the good guys and he was captured and forced to write 'we do not call ladies mewling quim's on the chalkboard'."

She had his full attention now, and he let out a laugh. So she was playing a game with him. He walked over to the chalkboard and in his impeccable script wrote precisely what she said.

_I will not call a lady a mewling quim._

He laughed at the children in the class looked up at the board, half in fear, half in amusement. All except for the one little girl who mention him as her favorite villain. She was staring right at him…she looked so…familiar, almost?

XXX

Charlotte nearly died as she erased the board. "I'm going to murder you." She said under her breath. The class was dimissed, and everyone ran out except for Isabelle, who walked over to Charlotte looking rather entertained.

"You didn't tell me you were familiar with Asgard, Miss Zane." Charlotte looked to the girl. She was a new student here, and she didn't know her well.

"I'm afraid I'm not, I've just had some…run-ins with some things that have made me recognize the name. Are you familiar with it…oh, you're last name is Foster, right?"

"Yes, Isabelle Foster. And you should check into it…it's quite fascinating how true you'll find it to be." She noticed how Isabelle's eye kept shifting to look behind her. "You can see him too, right?"

Charlotte froze. "How can you see him?"

"Yes, how can you see me?" Loki said, slightly more irritated.

"I think for Loki all I will need is an introduction. I'm Isabelle Foster, the daughter of Jane Foster and Thor Odinson. Hello, _Uncle._" Isabelle smirked while Loki and Charlotte were dumbfounded: Charlotte because she called him uncle, and Loki…well, much for the same reason.

**If you're still reading this, you're an angel sent from the heavens!**

**I've taken so long to update and for that I apologize, and for the fact that it's so short! **

**Boo me!**

**But I've been so busy/sick lately that it's cray-cray! (hehe, love that word)**

**So, anyways!**

**Reviews are loved, so please leave one to keep the story alive!**

**Much love,**

**TDM**


	3. IMPORTANT UPDATE FOR THIS STORY

So, I'm pretty sure you all thought I was dead, right?

Well, nearly so!

I've been about 890 different sorts of busy!

Add that with the fact that I've been engrossed in my RP blog on Tumblr, and you have a perfect equation for no time!

Well, if you would all like to come and see that blog (it's a Jane Foster RP) then please do so! I do all of my writing there now, and if you would like to see a continuation of this story or others on that blog, don't be afraid to drop in! Even my Sherlock writings! I can make a few Molly Hooper posts without too many people hating me, right?

So, all in all, that's where I've been, and most likely will be!

Feel free to come and follow! I'd love you all forever!

Can't wait to see you there!

. com (there's a space before the .com you'll have to take out)

-Sarah


	4. IMPORTANT UPDATE WITH CORRECT INFO!

ask-jane-foster

all you have to add is the .tumblr and the .com

Sorry for all of the trouble!

But this is where the story will be continued once a week if not more!

Thanks!

-Sarah


End file.
